In order to perform an audiologic test, such as an acoustic reflex test, acoustic reflex threshold test, tympanometric test and/or otoacoustic emission tests, a probe needs to be positioned in the ear canal. However, specific audiologic tests may require different probes, or have different requirements to the probe. For example, a screening type acoustic reflex test may be performed with a hand-held probe, whereas a diagnostic type acoustic reflex test (also known as an acoustic reflex threshold test) may require a probe fitted and retained in the ear of a user.
Furthermore, it may be desirable that the probe is as simple as possible in order to perform the test as convenient and easy as possible. Thus, a probe fulfilling the technical requirements of all audiologic tests may be undesirable to use in some audiologic tests, e.g. due to timely and/or uneasy fitting. For example, a probe being fitted and retained in the ear of the user may be used for both screening type and diagnostic type acoustic reflex tests, but due to easiness of using a hand-held probe and the fact that most acoustic reflex tests are screening type acoustic reflex tests it is desirable to have a hand-held probe.